Flora/Supports
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes. With Male Corrin C Support * Flora: Lord Corrin! Where are Jakob and Felicia? Should you be unguarded like this? * Corrin: It's quite all right, Flora. I dismissed both of them for the day. They'd work themselves to death if I allowed it. I have to make sure they get some free time every now and then, just like the rest of us. * Flora: You're so kind! Well, if that's the case, please allow me to assist you in their stead. Let's see here. Your hair looks a bit messy today. * Corrin: Huh? It does? * Flora: You can't go around performing your duties with messy hair! A man's appearance is the mark of his character, after all! There, much better. * Corrin: Thanks! * Flora: Ah! There's a leaf stuck to your cape. Just a minute, and I'll get it right off you! * Corrin: OK. * Flora: There, much better. Oh my, your boots are so scuffed! Luckily, I've got some boot polish handy right here. * Corrin: A-all right... * Flora: There! Much better. * Corrin: Thank you. You know, sometimes I forget how unlike Felicia and Jakob you are. * Flora: Thank you very much! Ooh! Dust on your shoulder. I'll take care of that. *wap* *wap* *wap* * Corrin: Th-thanks... B Support * Flora: *sigh* * Corrin: Flora? What are you doing slumped against the wall like that? * Flora: Lord Corrin! I apologize for letting you see me in such a disgraceful state. * Corrin: Is something bothering you? You can always talk to me, you know. * Flora: Well...as you know, I'm a maid. It is my duty to never miss a single detail. Even the smallest lapse could cause embarrassment or discomfort to my master. Yet there is so much work to be done that I must also be very efficient with my time. * Corrin: Yes, and I think on both counts you're exemplary. So what's the issue? * Flora: Thank you, milord. The compliment means a lot coming from you. However, there are times where my duties make me feel so...exhausted. Er, but, ah--- M-my apologies. I shouldn't be complaining like this to you, milord. I'm sure my problems are nothing compared to everyone else's. They all work so hard without complaint, and yet here I am, moping and whining. * Corrin: No, it's all right. I'm glad you opened up and let me know how you really feel. * Flora: Huh? * Corrin: You're a very talented maid, and you never seem to take a break. I had almost begun to wonder whether or not you were really human. But hearing your concerns just now has proven it to me. And...it's nice feeling closer to you. * Flora: Lord Corrin... * Corrin: Anyway, you're done for the day. Go get some rest, OK? And know that you can always take a break whenever you feel you need it. It won't do to have you exhausted all the time from overwork. * Flora: Thank you, Lord Corrin. But, before I go, can I adjust your hair really quickly? Just a little bit! * Corrin: No way! Break time starts now. * Flora: Fine, fine... A Support * Flora: Lord Corrin! * Corrin: Someone's looking peppy today. * Flora: I took your advice, and I've been resting a lot more lately. And as you can see, it's already paying off! I feel so much better now! * Corrin: I'm glad to hear it. Now you just have to make sure to keep it up! * Flora: Of course! Thank you so much. You're far too kind. * Corrin: Hey now, none of that. Just seeing you happy again is plenty thanks for me. * Flora: Lord Corrin... Oh no! * Corrin: F-Flora?! Where did this snowstorm come from? * Flora: My apologies, milord. Your kindness just moved me so. I might be able to stop it right away...but would you mind if I let it go a little longer? * Corrin: Huh? * Flora: My emotions are running too hot. I'd like to use this draft to help me cool down. * Corrin: Oh. Um. All right. * Flora: ... * Corrin: ...Not done yet? * Flora: I'm sorry. Just a bit more... * Corrin: C-could we speed this up? I can't feel my hands! Th-th-they're turning b-blue... * Flora: There we are. I feel better now. * Corrin: Thank the gods. Any longer and I might have lost a limb... * Flora: My apologies, Lord Corrin. I keep behaving most shamefully. * Corrin: No, don't worry about it. If anything, I want to see more of this side of you. Not the maid-you, but the real you. * Flora: Oh. You're so kind, milord. It's so touching. I-I don't think I can control--- Oh no! * Corrin: N-n-not again! S Support * Flora: Lord Corrin. You called for me? * Corrin: Yes. Thank you for coming. There is something I wished to speak to you about. * Flora: Of course! But before we get started, would you like anything to drink? * Corrin: No, thank you. I'm fine. What I wanted to talk to you about is--- * Flora: Oh dear, your hair is all out of sorts again. There we go. Much better. * Corrin: Ah. Thanks. * Flora: Ack! You've got little hairs on your cape! Have you been around any dogs today? This won't do. Here, let me get all of that off for you. *brush* *brush* So, what did you wish to discuss with me? *brush* *brush* * Corrin: C-could you stop that? * Flora: Hm? *brush* *brush* Stop what? *brush* *brush* * Corrin: Stop being a maid. * Flora: What?! But why?! How can I help you if I can't even perform any maidly duties? I'm not skilled on the battlefield. All I know is how to take care of others! D-do you no longer want me to serve you? Oh, my cold, desolate heart... * Corrin: Uh...F-Flora? I-i-i-it's getting a little chilly in here. * Flora: *sob* If I stop being a maid...what would I even have to live for? * Corrin: Wait, Flora! You misunderstand! I just wanted you to stop for a moment! Because it was difficult trying to tell you how I felt while you were brushing me! I...I love you, Flora! * Flora: Huh? * Corrin: I love you. Please, will you be with me? Here, I have something for you. * Flora: A ring? * Corrin: Yes. I want you to have it. * Flora: Ohhh. Oh, Corrin! * Corrin: F-Flora! The wind is picking up again! * Flora: I'm sorry! I'm just so happy! It's too much for me to handle! I can't stop it! * Corrin: So you mean— * Flora: Yes! Of course I'll accept your ring! I love you too! * Corrin: Oh. W-w-well good, then. I'm glad! * Flora: I'll do my best to be the perfect wife for you! My. very, very best! I swear it! * Corrin: A-am I imagining things or...is the wind g-g-g-getting even stronger? I'm...so cold...can't...see... But...so happy. * Flora: Me too! * Flora: It's just wonderful to finally know how you feel! So, please please always stay with me! With Female Corrin C Support * Flora: Lady Corrin, I present to you the Hill of Wishes. * Corrin: Amazing. It's just like you said. There are little pieces of paper everywhere. * Flora: Yes. * Corrin: So, remind me again. How are you supposed to make your wish? * Flora: First, you write it down on a piece of paper. Then you fold it up and tie it to a string. If you do this on three different days, they say your wish will come true. * Corrin: So cool! * Flora: Yes... but I think we should take such things with a sizable dose of salt. * Corrin: Oh, no, you misunderstood me. I wasn't talking about the wishes. It just struck me how impressive it is that you know so many things. I can ask you practically any question, and you always have the answer! * Flora: Oh? I don't know about that. I just try to prepare before we set out somewhere. It is, after all, my job to assist you in all things. That includes learning about places you wish to visit. * Corrin: All the same, thank you very much. * Flora: Please. It's my pleasure. Now, I brought some paper and string with us... * Corrin: Oh! Yes, thank you. B Support * Corrin: There it is! The Hill of Wishes. It's no less enchanting the second time you see it, is it? * Flora: No, it isn't. It's as beautiful as it was on our first visit. Now, I suppose you should prepare your wish. Here is your slip of paper, milady. * Corrin: Thank you. Oh! Of course! * Flora: What is the matter? * Corrin: Why don't you wish for something too, Flora? You came all this way, after all. * Flora: Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine. * Corrin: What? Too superstitious for you? * Flora: It's not that. It's just... my job is to serve you. Not waste time dreaming up wishes. * Corrin: I... I see. * Flora: Now, please, make your wish. * Corrin: Well, all right. ... That should do it. Just one more time and my wish will be granted. * Flora: Yes. Hopefully we can make it out here again soon. ... I must admit, though, I was surprised when you said you wanted to visit this hill. * Corrin: Why is that? * Flora: I just did not think you were one to ask the heavens for anything. I've seen you overcome so many difficulties on your own, it was just... unexpected. * Corrin: You're right. I'm not really the type to do this sort of thing. But there are some things in the world you just can't do alone, you know? * Flora: Well, I hope your wish comes true, then. * Corrin: Thank you, Flora. A Support * Flora: Hm. * Corrin: Flora? What are you doing here? * Flora: Lady Corrin?! Why— What are you— * Corrin: I heard you sneaking out, so I got curious and decided to see where you were going. I never thought you'd be coming all the way out to the Hill of Wishes though. I guess you had a wish for the hill after all? * Flora: Yes, I suppose I have. I came each morning before we visited it anyway, so I figured there was no harm. * Corrin: Huh? You did? * Flora: Yes. I needed to survey the area and the route to ensure they were both safe. Traps, terrain, criminal elements—I had to confirm none of these would endanger you. * Corrin: I never knew you went through all that just for me... * Flora: Please, don't be upset. It is my duty. That's all. * Corrin: So... what did you wish for? * Flora: Ah... this is embarrassing. But here. This is my wish paper. It says that I wish for your wish to come true, Lady Corrin. * Corrin: Oh, Flora... You really do too much for me. But thank you. I just wish you'd think about your own happiness sometimes too. * Flora: There's no need for you to feel that way. I am perfectly all right as I am, milady. * Corrin: I thought you'd say that... but I think happiness might still find a way to you. * Flora: Hm? * Corrin: Because my wish was for you to live a happy life. * Flora: Huh?! * Corrin: And since your wish is that my wish would come true, you're doubly insured! * Flora: Oh... Lady Corrin. Why would you waste your wish on me? * Corrin: It wasn't a waste, Flora. You've done so much for me over the years. I want to pay you back for that somehow. * Flora: Lady Corrin... * Corrin: Now, let's tie our wish to the string. Shall we? * Flora: Yes, of course. Thank you so much, milady. With Felicia C Support * Felicia: I'm sorry! * Flora: What do you mean, you're sorry? What are you sorry for? * Felicia: Y-you're mad at me, aren't you? * Flora: What? No. * Felicia: I knew it. That's your angry face... * Flora: Felicia, what are you talking about? I'm not mad at all. I'm just confused. * Felicia: Don't lie to me, Flora. It's written all over your face. Is it because of what happened after the last battle? It was an accident, I swear! I didn't mean to tap your head like that. It was just slippery, and I fell, and... Oh, I'm so sorry, Flora! * Flora: *grumble* You didn't tap my head so much as bash it in... * Felicia: So that IS what you're angry about, then? * Flora: Well, it DID really hurt. But no, I'm not angry about it. I promise. If I got mad every time you were clumsy, I'd have gone crazy a long time ago. It's just how you are. And you apologized right away! So it's OK, really. * Felicia: Well, if you insist, I won't press you. But, remember, I'm your twin sister. You can trust me with anything, OK? So if you're ever mad at me about something, please, just tell me. * Flora: I will. I promise. B Support *'Felicia': Flora... I know you're mad at me for something. I can tell. *'Flora': You never give up, do you? How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not mad. I swear. *'Felicia': No! I know you're lying. I'm your sister! You can't hide it from me! Please, tell me. What did I do? *'Flora': There's really nothing to tell, Felicia... *'Felicia': Fine. If you're not going to be open with me, then I'll be open with you! You're my role model, Flora. I look up to you more than anyone else. You've always been there to comfort and to guide me, even in the worst of times. And you've always done the things I can't with such ease. You're incredible. And I'm glad to have you as my sister. But there is one thing about you that I've never been able to figure out. After a battle, or a sparring session... you always seem so upset with me. I have no idea why. I just wish you would tell me. Why must you try to hide it? *'Flora': After every sparring session? Really? *'Felicia': Yes. I first noticed it when we still lived in our old village. You wouldn't talk to me for hours after we sheathed our weapons. Since then, you've gotten better at hiding it, but today it was just like back then. I was a little afraid, to be honest... *'Flora': ... I see. Please, give me some time to think about what you've said. I don't know myself what is wrong, to be honest. *'Felicia': All right. Take as much time as you need. A Support *'Flora': Hey, Felicia. I think I've figured out why I seem to get so upset at you. *'Felicia': Oh! Really? *'Flora': Yes. But it's not that I'm angry at you. I want to make that perfectly clear. *'Felicia': So... then what is it? *'Flora': Well... usually you're very clumsy, and so I've always been a bit protective of you. And... I guess I liked feeling that someone had to rely on me. But whenever you have a weapon in your hand, you're a totally different person. You're extremely impressive on the battlefield. You don't need me. And while I have some talents, I'm not a gifted fighter. Not like you. In battle, it's like you're the big sister, not me. I guess that confuses me. *'Felicia': That's bothered you all this time? *'Flora': Yes. Even when we were children. Especially when we were children. When we trained, the only one our father ever praised was you. That's why I hated training so much. *'Felicia': Oh, Flora. I never knew. I'm so sorry. It must have been so painful... I shouldn't have kept pushing you to tell me what was wrong. *'Flora': No, it's OK. I'm thankful. If you hadn't kept asking me, I might never have admitted it to myself. And I was hurting you all this time without even realizing it. I'm sorry. I will try to be as honest as I can from now on—both with you and myself. I don't want to be jealous of you any longer. I want to simply admire your gifts, without envy, and to learn from them. *'Felicia': You admire me?! But I always looked up to YOU! *'Flora': Haha, I don't see the problem. We're twins, aren't we? We should see each other as equals! How about it, Felicia? Will you continue to protect me on the battlefield? *'Felicia': Yes! Of course I will! But only so long as you continue to look after me off of it! *'Flora': You've got yourself a deal! With Kana (Female) (Daughter) C Support * Kana: Mama! Mama! * Flora: Hello, Kana. What can I do for you? * Kana: I picked some flowers for you, Mama! They're yellow! Like the sun! * Flora: Oh, my, thank you! These daisies are beautiful! * Kana: Do you really like them? * Flora: Of course. I love them. But may I ask why you've been bringing me so many flowers lately? * Kana: I just remember that when I was real little, we'd go looking at flowers together. You always smiled so much. And I love your smile, Mama! So I decided to start bringing you lots and lots of flowers to help you smile! * Flora: Heehee, I'm glad you remembered that. You're a very attentive young girl. ...But grateful as I am, I do have one small favor to ask of you. * Kana: Anything, Mama. What do you need? * Flora: Remember how I told you that flowers are living things too? Well, when you pick them, it hurts them, and they start to wither away. So I think it would be better if you didn't pick the poor little things from now on. * Kana: Oh no! You mean I've been hurting them? I'm so sorry, flowers! It was an accident! I've been such a big meanie... * Flora: It's OK, Kana. I'm sure the flowers will forgive you. You just need to promise to leave them be now, OK? * Kana: OK! B-but...how will I show you all the neat flowers that I find, then? * Flora: Oh, dear...I'm not sure. Hmm... Next time you see a pretty flower, come and find me. Then we can go see it together! How does that sound? * Kana: Really? You won't be too busy? * Flora: Of course not! I'd love to go with you. * Kana: Yay! OK, then. We'll go see all the pretty flowers together! That's a promise, Mama! B Support * Kana: La la lalala-la-la ♪ And now it's Mama time! * Flora: Heehee. Well, you're in a good mood! I think I'm even starting to catch it. * Kana: Of course I am! I found us the best flowers to go look at! You'll love them, Mama. I'm sure! Oh! There they are! Over there! * Flora: Oh, you mean those icy-blue ones? They've got a cool, gentle look to them. * Kana: Mhm! I love them! They reminded me of you, Mama. * Flora: Wh-what?! Of me?! P-please—don't tease me! I'm not pretty enough to be one of those... But...um...it is very sweet of you to say. If also a little embarrassing... * Kana: Heehee. I love flowers, but I love your smile even more! * Flora: Ah! Stop it! I'm so embarrassed I could die. But, you know, I think YOUR smile is even lovelier! * Kana: Really? Yay! * Flora: Oh, I just remembered: I have something I wanted to show you. * Kana: Is it something good? What is it? What is it, Mama? I have to know! * Flora: Heehee, I can tell you what it is if you want... * Kana: Ah! Wait—no! Never mind! I don't want to spoil the surprise! * Flora: Oh, good idea. I guess I'll just have to keep it a secret until next time. * Kana: Yay! I can't wait! A Support * Kana: Hey, Mama! Did you have that thing you wanted to show me? * Flora: Mhm. It's right here. Go on, open it. * Kana: Wow! This is such a big book! And look at all the flowers! Where did you get them? * Flora: These are all of the ones you've been bringing me. I dried them out and pressed them between the pages to keep them safe. I figured it was the perfect way for me to preserve all your little gifts. * Kana: This is amazing! Really, really amazing! Oh! And look! These are the daisies I gave you the other day! I hadn't realized how many flowers I'd given you. * Flora: Heehee. I was surprised, too, when I was looking through it earlier. It didn't seem like so many when I was making it. * Kana: Oh, Mama... Thank you for taking such good care of the flowers I gave you. * Flora: No, Kana, I should be the one thanking YOU... You have no idea how much comfort these have brought me. Each time I see one, I remember the moment you gave it to me. It's like having a book full of wonderful memories! * Kana: You're welcome! I'm glad you liked them so much. * Flora: You know, we didn't pick those flowers we saw the other day... But I think we'll hang on to that memory for a long time, regardless. And I hope we'll have many, many more memories like it. How about you? * Kana: Me too, Mama! I love you so much! * Flora: And I love you too, Kana! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Fates supports